Late Night Encounters
by Serendicity
Summary: Gale/Serph  Many nights together lead to an inevitable need for each other.


Wow I haven't posted here in a LONG long time, but recently I've become completely re-infatuated with Digital Devil Saga and I think that it needs more fanfiction out there. So here's my contribution! Most likely the first of a few, haha. I adore this pairing and... my upcoming stories will probably be centered around them as well. I hope you enjoy! (And I just thought I'd throw this out there: I totally wouldn't mind reading OTHER writers' GalexSerph fanfiction *hint hint*)

* * *

It was late in the evening and this had become almost a nightly routine. It had been nearly one month since Gale and Serph first had intercourse and tonight was just like any other. Serph had entered the room without uttering a word, his gaze cold as usual but with traces of desire present. Gale would sit on the edge of the bed in a calm and casual manner, his forearms resting on his knees, head turned towards his leader, waiting for him to draw closer. He stood up and there was no exchange of words, only stares. In a matter of minutes their garments had been fully divested from their bodies and Serph was on top of him, of course he would inevitably end up on the bottom before the night was over.

He wasn't quite sure how this all started, it became familiar so very fast. Because Serph rarely spoke Gale didn't even know if this could be considered a relationship; during the day they didn't act any different than before. But at night everything changed. Serph became maddeningly seductive and Gale couldn't help fall for the leader each time. It was a type of power that only he got to witness and he didn't find himself questioning a thing, at least not any more.

Their naked bodies pressed together as they kissed, Serph tugging on his lower lip in a gentle fashion that read as affectionate. Shortly after their tongues mingled, slowly exploring the wet warmth of the other's mouth. Gale had actually confessed to himself that he had been rather fond of Serph for a while now, before this all started to happen. There was something admirable about him, he was calm but intelligent and never lost his cool like their other comrade Heat.

Their mouths separated and Serph dragged himself smoothly down his body, making no hesitation to begin working on his forming erection. It was almost embarrassing how fast he would respond anymore but Serph always made it okay. After working his hand over Gale's shaft Serph opened his mouth to take him in, something that always sent a shiver down Gale's spine. With one hand wrapped around the base Serph began to bob his head slowly, never breaking eye contact. The look in Serph's eyes was what really got him rigid. Gale had been propped up by his elbows, his toned biceps quivering as Serph's tongue sent pleasurable sensations throughout his body. He went on for a couple more minutes before Gale had to stop him. Serph lifted his head, a string of saliva connecting from the tip of his erection to his tongue.

In a fevered manner Gale turned Serph over onto his back and repositioned himself to loom over him with lustful green eyes. Their breath mingled but they did not kiss, Gale always hesitated unless Serph initiated it. Instead he lowered himself to his chest, running the tip of his tongue over a pert nipple, something which Serph had shown to be welcome before. The silver-haired man gasped, to which Gale looked up but continued. He circled it with his tongue multiple times causing Serph to squirm underneath him. Gale did the same to the other for a bit longer before lifting his head to observe his face to find Serph looking back at him with creased eyebrows, an expression that read as needy. By now Gale was well-trained, he knew exactly what Serph wanted this very moment.

Lowering himself a bit further down his body Gale spread Serph's pale thighs to lick his hardening shaft, causing Serph to exhale in a pleased manner. He continued to lick his erection, feeling heat rush to his face (as well as another part of his body in particular). Serph put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, cuing him to go further. Gale made no hesitation and proceeded to give him proper oral, keeping his hands on his thighs while he quite literally pleased his leader. And what an experience it was, watching Serph, their normally quiet and focused leader come undone. Serph had thrown his head back and his breathing had become rather erratic and noisy which in turn made Gale grunt with arousal.

"Gale…" Serph uttered through heavy breaths, tangling his hand in his mint green hair. The sound of his name combined with the touch on his head made him breathe in deeply through his nose and slow down momentarily. There was no getting around it, Serph had gotten to him. After a minute longer Gale pulled up and repositioned himself over the silver-haired man. "How do you want it…?" Serph had surprised him more than once during these encounters, Gale would have never thought that he would be into some of the things he displayed. Serph was rather… "kinky," if that was the word he was remembering correctly. He watched as Serph turned around to position himself on all fours, looking back at him expectantly.

The first step was always preparation, no matter how much they were used to intercourse always felt better when Serph was more ready. After coating his fingers in saliva Gale inserted one slowly, his other hand resting on Serph's rear while he watched his face. He moved rather quickly since they both tended to get a little impatient, so he added a second finger, and then a third, thrusting them in and out of his opening while Serph clutched the sheets and panted. Gale ceased his movements and withdrew his fingers, grabbing hold of his hips and pushing inside until their hips joined. Serph made a noise of mixed pain and pleasure but allowed him to continue. Gale leaned over him a bit more to get a better view while he thrust into him at a moderate pace.

Each thrust was punctuated by a gasp on Serph's behalf which made for a significantly erotic atmosphere. Gripping his hips tighter Gale moved faster, hearing himself pant along with Serph. There was a definite connection Gale felt to Serph when they were like this and he had no problem being there for Serph when he was needed. They were both relatively quiet during sex save for frenzied panting and occasional moans. But the faces that Serph made were all that Gale needed, and he was admittedly a little disappointed that he could not witness them right now with Serph's back facing him. Instead he observed the silver-haired man's muscle movements and focused on the sounds he was making.

He never moved too fast either, and compensated by utilizing stronger and more concise thrusts. Serph lowered his head and shuddered with pleasure, his eyes tightly shut. Gale shifted to get a better angle, pulling Serph's hips up higher and leaning back. He was never focused on his own pleasure, for Gale it was all about Serph's. Although the pleasure that came with it was a nice bonus.

"Wait…" Serph ordered suddenly, reaching back and placing a hand on Gale's abdomen. Gale ceased his thrusting and slowly pulled out, waiting for Serph's further commands. Sometimes they would change positions two or three more times which is what he anticipated this time. Serph turned around and gently placed his hands on Gale's chest, pressing to ask him to lie down. He did so and Serph readily mounted him, holding his shaft in place and sliding down carefully. Subtly put, Gale was a lot to take in.

Once he was seated Serph adjusted himself and grabbed the other man's right leg, pulling it up so that he was sitting sideways on Gale's lap while straddling his leg. The new position surprised Gale and caused his cheeks to flush as Serph moved himself on top of him while simultaneously grinding against his leg. Things heated up again fast after Serph indulged in having more control. Gale's eyebrows wrinkled in arousal as he watched his leader, his breathing becoming significantly heavier. He caught a glimpse of Serph licking up a part of his leg while looking back at him, something which gave him a shock of pleasure that he definitely could not comprehend.

Gale's head fell back in utter defeat and arousal. Serph had never quite affected him this much and he wondered if it was even called for. Soon after he stopped looking he could feel Serph moving more frantically on top of him and his leg being gripped tightly as warm, thick fluid leaked onto his thigh. Serph made a strangled noise and Gale looked back up to see that he had orgasmed, a display that always sent him over the edge.

"Serph…" Gale uttered as he released inside of him, his head falling back once again as he himself met his climax. His thoughts had become jumbled and indistinguishable, his vision blurred and spotty. When he came to Serph was weakly straddling his waist, his arms shaking to keep him upright. Gale mustered the strength to rub his hands along Serph's muscles to relax him, though his vision was still working on clearing up.

Serph leaned forward to lick some of the sweat off Gale's temple before slipping his tongue into his mouth which Gale met with his own. No more words were said throughout the rest of the night but they both knew that they would be needing each other again very soon.


End file.
